


A Helping Hand

by KstarGleek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstarGleek/pseuds/KstarGleek
Summary: Will two people from different sides of the war be able to save each other from their equally damaged souls.





	1. The Start

Harry woke with a gasp and tears in his eyes started looking around thinking that he was still in his nightmare until he realised that it was all a dream. Harry Potter was a sixth-year student, all though this year is the first year without Voldemort his life was not stress free he was constantly tormented by the memories of the last battle of Hogwarts. The walls were tainted with the blood of the dead spilt by the battle, it constantly tormented everyday as he walked to class, eating in the great hall.

  
He had thought that everything would be simple when he defeated Voldemort, everything would work. Ginny and he had tried to work it out, but they could not get past what had happened over the last year. Not only that but Harry was second guessing who he really was. He never had the chance before to explore who he was before, so he was taking a break from romance to find himself.

  
It was so bad that he was hardly getting any sleep and he was also not eating properly it was three months into the school and the headmistress had got some psychologist into the school to deal with the issue. There were only a few fellow students who had not recovered. Hermione and Ron were getting a little worried about him as he was getting very withdrawn. They were bugging for him to see the psychologist. He had not wanted to talk to a stranger about his problem even though it had helped the other students, he had spent most of his life with people thinking that he was a freak and he did not want another person to think like that, so he just kept quiet.

  
Harry tried to get back to sleep to try and catch a few hours of rest, but it was not happening, so he decided to get out of bed and start his day, even though it was three in the morning. He went to have a shower as he was getting out he avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror, he knew what he would black eyes and a haggard face it had been like that for months. The common room was quiet as he walked through it and out the portrait hole and through the corridor. He decided to go to the lake for some thinking room.

  
The grounds were dark as he walked out of the door from the castle. Heading towards the black lake with his wand and having cast Lumos, he could see the stars in the sky mocking him, they were twinkling merrily while he was stuck in this never-ending stupor. It was not long before he reached his favourite spot at the lake it was hidden from the view of everyone. He took off his shoes and dipped his feet in.

  
As he sat near the lake staring at his reflection in the surface he thought about the dream he had last night. His dream was about the death of Remus and Tonks, in the dream they were blaming him for their deaths and the fact that their son Teddy had been orphaned at only a few months old. Even though Harry was Teddy’s godfather he had hardly seen him because he found it hard to see him, every time he saw him Harry was reminded that he was the reason for their death. He could have found the horcruxes quicker or worked on defeating Voldemort at the battle quicker. It haunted him everyday the lives that were lost because he was alive.

  
He had been lost in thought for over half an hour in his thoughts not aware of his surroundings as he heard his surname, turning around he saw Draco Malfoy he was startled. This was the first time ever that him and Draco had been in the same place at the same time without drawing their wands. It took them a few minutes to do or say anything, it gave Harry a few minutes to have a look at Draco, he looked just as bad with black eyes from sleep deprivation and pale complexion it was not hard to see that he was suffering.

  
Draco was the first one to speak.

  
“How are you” Draco said in a small strangled voice.

  
“I am alright” Harry replied.

  
“look I am sorry for what I did when I was younger, I didn’t mean it. My father brought me up with the ideal that I was better than everyone. As I got older I started to see that everything was not that way, but I refused to believe it, I did not want to believe that everything I knew was wrong.”

  
“That’s OK, I am sorry as well I was not completely innocent. Anything I did to hurt I apologise for.”

  
“That is OK, do you mind if I sit here for a while?”

  
The only thing that could be heard as they sat in silence was the birds chirping and the trees swaying slightly in the breeze. Both Harry and Draco were content to sit in silence because their lives were in chaos. Harry was the first one to speak up.

  
“I am sorry that you father is in prison”

  
“You have nothing to be sorry for as he has no one to blame but himself. He made mistakes and dragged mum and I with him, he was not the best father.”

  
“He loved you though didn’t he, I mean he spent most of the battle looking for you”

  
“Don’t get me wrong he loved me, but love does not always conquer all no matter what he would have never been a good father. He was a poisonous influence he was poisoning me from the moment that I was born. I think if I had not had Severus for an influence I might not be talking to you today.”

  
Harry and Draco sat in silence thinking about what had been said between them as they tried to digest the conversation.

  
“What subjects do you have today” Draco said as the first one to speak deciding to go with a neutral topic after the heavy topic.

  
They then moved into a flowing conversation about nothing not wanting to talk about anything heavy. They continued to talk until the sun was fully up and they began to feel hungry.

  
“looks like it is time for breakfast would you like to talk sometime soon.”

  
“I would like that.”

  
Harry for once going into a new day feeling like he might feel good at some point, he could wait for the next chat with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to put I two separate P.O.V to get the separate accounts.

Over the next month continued to meet up with Draco, he was starting to feel a little more himself. Hermione and Ron had started to look at him suspiciously when he would go somewhere by himself. The only problem was that he had started to feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, a racing heart when he was around Draco. He did not know where these feelings had come from as he had always felt this way for women.

  
This brought Harry to Halloween as he sat brooding on his bed looking through the photo album that contained the only pictures he had of his parents. He was having trouble keeping his thoughts in order, they kept on swirling around his head making him dizzy. Harry had decided not to go to the feast because he was not feeling like sitting there and pretending like everything was ok.

  
Harry continued to sit in the dark with his thoughts swirling in his head, the more he sat there the more he started to feel like he could not breathe, the more he sat there the worse he felt. Harry decided that sitting on the bed was not helping so he got up, grabbed his photo album and walked out of the dorm.  
Harry was walking through the halls in a daze not thinking about where he was going, just following his feet, eventually Harry made his way through the castle halls and then outside. Once outside Harry felt that he could breathe a little easier, he looked around and decided the lake would be the perfect place to sit and reflect. Harry sat by the lake, opened his album turned make his wand light up and started to reflect.

  
Draco P.O.V  
Draco Malfoy was sitting down in the Great Hall trying to enjoy his meal at the Halloween feast, but he just could not, he felt that he did not deserve to celebrate he had done a lot he was not proud of. Looking around the room he noticed that Harry Potter was missing it was then that he realised what today was significance for.

  
When he was younger he remembered this as a celebration for the defeat of Voldemort, no one stopped to think what it meant to the people who new the Potters best or to their son who had to grow up without his parents. No one thought of those other people who had lost someone, because even though Voldemort was gone it was too late for their family members.

  
Draco himself growing up sheltered never really understood what it was like to walk in another’s shoes he had belittled Harry for the fact that he had no parents never realising the pain he was causing. The way he had grown had put him at great disadvantage he was not prepared for the decisions he had to make, he was not ready, but he had had to face the fact that he had to grow up.

  
Over the last month he had started to understand what it was like to have someone who was not family to talk to, he had not had that growing up, as everyone who he hung out with was specifically chosen to be acquaintances because of their power and influence. With the change in how he saw friendship came the change of feelings. He had started to feel things he had never felt before as he had never had an emotional connection with anyone like this before.

  
Draco could not sit here anymore he had been feeling tightening in chest thinking of everything he had done. Draco realised that he needed air, deciding that he should go for a walk he looked around to make sure that no one was looking and slipped from the bench and out of the Great Hall and going outside. Draco had no idea where he was going just that he needed to go for a walk.

  
Draco was walking aimlessly on the grounds when he saw a ball of light near the lake, wondering what that was he approached it. As he approached the lake he started to recognise who it was that was sitting there.

  
“Hi Harry,”

  
Draco saw as Harry startled, he had not waned to startle Harry.

  
“Oh, hi Draco I did not see you there”

  
“Do you mind If I join you for a bit”

  
“Sure”

  
“Sorry about your parent’s death”

  
“Why are you sorry, it’s not your fault”

  
“Still you had to grow up without them and I feel a little guilty because my parents followed the madman who murdered your parents at the time of their death.”

  
“It is not your fault, it’s nobody’s fault but Voldemort, for years I blamed myself if I had not been born than they might not have died. I have had to realise that they may very well still have fallen to Voldemort. I have started to realise that I don’t miss not having my parents as in a way. I miss the concept of parents but not my parents as I do not know my parents as I cannot remember them”

  
They were silent for a few minutes as they digested what had been said.

  
“How is your mum” asked Harry.

  
“Getting better she is almost halfway through her house arrest, she is still feeling cooped up. How is Teddy going?”

  
“I got a letter from Andy the other day, Teddy is getting bigger every day, improving. Andy would like me to see him more. The only problem is that when I look at him I see Remus and Tonks, what he is missing.”

  
“But it is not your fault that Teddy doesn’t have parents.”

  
“If I had been able to defeat Voldemort quicker maybe they might be still alive.”

  
“That is a big if, you do not know if they would have survived. You have been telling me about your childhood, you went most of your childhood not knowing much about your parents. If you see Teddy, you can tell Teddy about his father that Andy will not be able to.”

  
After that they just talked about random things for several more hours, until they realised that it was after midnight. They snuck back into the castle and back to bed, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were already in their respective dorms.


End file.
